Un Soldado en DXD
by Darkness fenix
Summary: Alex Guerrero en un militar que por algún extraño fenómeno despierta en medio de un parque con todas sus cosas y con una extraña nota que aventuras le espera a este militar y lograra volver a su hogar. (No soy muy bueno con las descripciones así q no se quejen y lean la historia si les interesa)
1. Capitulo 1

Esta es mi primera historia que hago así que espero que les guste sin mas comenzamos)

Son las 5:30 de la mañana me levante temprano ya que recibí una llamada del trabajo donde me pedían que fuera hoy ya que ayer fue mi último día de vacaciones, y te preguntarás de que trabajo pues yo trabajo de militar desde los 18 años ya que me avía llamado la atención esta profesión desde muy temprana edad, mi rango es de cabo segundo y tengo 10 años en esto, pero esto de ser militar es bastante duro ya que tienes que estar viendo cuerpos muertos o calcinados de adultos como niños y es bastante fuerte el choque que deja psicológicamente en uno pero gracias a un teniente que me recomendó que viera anime pero que no viera de gore ya que me aria recordar todo los cuerpos muertos, mis géneros favoritos son echi harem acción drama y fantasia y mis animes favoritos son to love ru y high school dxd y escribo en este diario no por recomendación del teniente sino por la psicóloga.

Mi nombre es Alex Guerrero tengo 28 años vivo en la ciudad de México, me levanto de la cama y camino hasta el baño para a se arme y luego bajar para comer algo y al ver la hora veo que son las 6 de la mañana así q subo a mi habitación y me comienzo a poner el uniforme de soldado y reviso todas mis armas las cuales son:

Una desert eagle

Una FN Scar

Un par de granadas de mano

Y mi cuchillo de combate

Después de revisar todas mis armas me alisto ya que me viene a buscar como a las 6:30 de la mañana y son las 6:20 me apresuro para terminar de vestirme y salgo afuera de mi casa y cierro todo con llave ya que vivo solo al rato llega mi transporte el cual es una humvee.

La cual la conduce mi buen amigo Mauricio el al igual que yo tenemos el mismo rango y tiempo en el ejército y también lo conozco desde la secundaria, ya estando dentro me encuentro con Lisandro y Carlos los cuales son buenos amigos ya que los conocí hace 4 años en una misión de acabar con un grupo terrorista dejando eso de lado nos dirigimos a la base aun tengo el presentimiento que algo va a pasar.

Tiempo después

Me encuentro en la base ya que el teniente tiene algo que decirme a mi escuadrón solo espero no sea nada malo, ya que sigo teniendo el presentimiento que algo va a pasar.

Teniente: ohh Alex que bueno tenerte aquí iré al grano quiero que tu escuadrón junto con otro vayan a las afuera de la ciudad y terminen con el grupo de sicarios que lograron escapar del operativo de hace 2 meses el resto de la información se les sera dada en el camino así que aliste se y salga lo antes posible.

Alex: Señor si señor enseguida salgo a hacer la misión

Me retiro de la oficina del teniente y me dirijo con mi escuadrón para decirles que se alisten para terminar esta misión lo antes posible.

Mas Tarde

Me encuentro en las afueras de la ciudad junto a mi escuadrón y el otro escuadrón vamos en dos humvee pero lo raro es que no hemos visto ni un solo vehículo civil desde que salimos de la ciudad, todo esta demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto, de repente los cauchos de las humvee explotan salimos rápido para revisar los alrededores y logramos visualizar unas 4 camionetas negras viniendo a todas velocidad hacia nuestra ubicación les grito a todo que estén a cubierto y que preparen para abrir fuego.

Al finalizar de decir eso llegan las camionetas y bajan de ellas varios sicarios los cuales comienzan a disparar hacia las humvee donde nos encontramos a cubierto nosotros también disparamos hacia ellos pero nos superan en numero pero no nos rendimos ya que si vamos a morir sera peleando y no huyendo como cobardes.

Había pasado un rato mi escuadrón es el único que queda con vida ya que el otro escuadrón murió haciéndose el héroe ya que dejaron de estar a cubierto y salieron disparando como si fueran rabom, pero cuando los vieron fueron acribillados a balazos por los sicarios aprovechamos que los sicarios recargaban comenzamos dispararles logramos matar a la mitad de los sicarios pero nos lanzaron una granada salimos rápido del lugar de la granada pero lamentablemente en el momento que salimos enseguida nos dispararon y les dieron a mi escuadro actualmente soy el único con vida pero si voy a morir me voy a llevar conmigo a estos desgraciados agarro las granadas que tengo y las lanzo hacia ellos al momento que las lanzo salgo de donde estoy y disparo mi último cartucho de munición pero en el acto recibo varios balazos en mi cuerpo caigo mirando hacia el cielo y logro escuchar las granadas explotar.

Sonrió ya que veo como vuelan los cadáveres de esos desgraciados, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no poder ver a mis padres solo espero que no sufran por mi muerte y sigan su vida, comienzo a cerrar mis ojos y lo ultimo que logro escuchar son las sirenas de una patrulla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despierto en medio de un par de arboles me levanto y miro a mi alrededor y veo todas mis cosas mis armas pero sin las granadas junto con una nota que dice:

Te doy tus armas con unas pequeñas modificaciones y los cargadores con munición infinita y las bala tienen poder sacro y demoniaco para acabar con los ángeles caídos y demonios pero si quieres regresar a tu hogar tienes que buscar un artefacto que he escondido buscalo y podrás regresar

ATTE: D

Termino de leer y miro mis armas no veo ningún cambio pero las municiones son de color blanco con rojo dejo eso de lado.

Y comienzo a caminar hacia adelante y logro ver una fuente y varias personas alrededor me miran y siguen con lo suyo digo en mi mente:

Alex: a lo mejor piensan que es una rutina de patrullaje mejor así pero tengo una sospecha ya que este lugar se hace conocido ya que se parece al parque donde muere por primera vez isse de highschool dxd mejor busco a un oficial para ver si mi sospechas son cierta.

Al rato logro divisar a un oficial me acercó y le digo algo que nunca voy a olvidar en toda mi maldita vida

Alex: disculpe oficial

Oficial: si soldado que se le ofrece

Alex: sabe donde queda la academia kuo

Oficial: se encuentra a 4 calles de aquí por la derecha después de pasar un puente

Alex: muchas gracias oficial que tenga un buen día

Enseguida me dirigí hacia la dirección que me dio el oficial y todavía no me lo podía creer en frente de mi se encontraba la academia kuo.

Entro a la academia y noto que todos los estudiantes se asoman por las ventanas a verme pero no me ven el rostro ya que cargo una pañoleta negra que me cubre la mitad del rostro en fin voy buscando el salón de isse solo espero que todavía no aya tenido la cita con Reynaré.

Al cabo de un rato logro encontrar el salón de isse pero justo suena la campana del receso y isse junto con su dos amigos salen a toda prisa.

Lo bueno es que se a donde van me dirijo a los vestidores del club de kendo ya que se que isse junto con sus amigos van a estar viendo a las chicas y como dije hay se encontraban viendo por un agujero a las chicas

Pero isse hizo mucho ruido por no cual enseguida son rodeados por el club de kendo, me acerco antes de que comiencen a golpear a esos 3.

Llego al lugar y digo:

Alex: que le van a hacer a esos 3

Chicas: ellos andaban espiando nos cuando nos cambiábamos

Alex: vayan a hacer sus actividades yo me encargo de ellos entendido

Chicas: si señor

Las chicas se van dejando a los 3 pervertidos junto a alex mientras dicen: espero que los golpee, y se van

Me acerco a los chicos y les dijo que me sigan ellos me siguen con miedo ya que piensan que le voy a hacer algo llego a un árbol cerca del club de lo oculto y les dijo a los 3 que dejen de hacer cosas pervertidas ya que así no podrán conseguir novia y no podrán tocar pechos.

A lo cual ellos me preguntan como se que ellos quieren tocar pechos a lo cual yo respondí que antes también era joven a lo cual ellos asienten y se sientan y comienzan a preguntarme que hago yo aquí a lo cual yo me pongo tenso ya que no pensé en eso pienso un rato y digo que estoy aquí ya que supuestamente hay un grupo terrorista por aquí por lo cual ando investigando eso

De repente isse voltea su cabeza hacia una ventana en la cual se ve una chica pelirroja a cuando ella ve a isse se voltea y entra a lo cual isse pregunta que quien era ella a lo cual uno de sus amigos le dice que es Rías Gremori una de las Onee sama de la academia.

Yo al escuchar eso me paro y le dijo a los chicos que se vayan a su salón de clase a lo cual ellos enseguida fueron a su salón o eso creo me a dirigir a la entra de la academia para vigilar así nadie sospechara algo y podre seguir a isse así que me dirijo a la entrada pero cuando iba a llegar me encuentro con cierta pelo blanca la cual era koneko a los cual maldijo internamente ya que justo me tenia que encontrarme con ella.

Me acerco a ella para preguntarle si había cerca una tienda para que no sospeche

Alex: disculpa sabes donde hay una tiendo por aquí cerca

Koneko: ehh si se encuentra a dos calles de aquí después del puente vera un mini súper

Alex: ohh gracias ten un chocolate por ayudarme y ve a clase

Koneko: enseguida y de nada

Koneko se fue rápidamente a lo cual yo seguí hacia la entrada al llegar me puse a vigilar para que no sospechen

Tiempo después

Ya los estudiantes se encontraban saliendo y seguí a isse como en la historia original pero se me al vía olvidado que koneko también tenia que vigilarlo a lo cual yo seguía isse sin que koneko se diera cuenta al llegar al puente apareció reynare como en la historia original le pidió al castaño que fuera su novio a lo cual el acepto y se fue a su casa mientras que alex le seguia.

FIN CAPITULO 1


	2. Capitulo 2

Después del que el castaño se fuera saldría alex pero el se le habia olvido que no estaba solo ya que koneko vio cuando alex salio de un lugar cerca de hay y koneko hizo un circulo mágico y desaprecio mientras que alex seguía a issei hasta su casa sin que se diera cuenta ya que alex tenia pensado salvar a issei de que muriera a manos de reynare.

Ya después de que issei llegara a su casa alex se fuera a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche eran las 9 de la noche y alex había encontrado una casa abandonada no muy lejos de la academia kuo.

Alex se estaba quitando su casco y pañoleta y cuando se ve frente a un espejo roto que encontró tirado en una habitación y se sorprendió ya se veía como cuando tenia 16 años.

Después de esa sorpresa se termino de quitar el uniforme alex agradeció siempre llevar debajo de su uniforme ropa civil así podrá pasar mas desapercibido cuando salga.

Alex se fue a la sala de la cada abandonada pensaba reconstruirla ya que no tenia donde quedar y a el le parecía perfecto este lugar como base hasta que regrese a su hogar ya en la sala reviso todas sus armas y en el proceso revisar las balas ya que era verdad lo que decía esa nota sobre las balas le seria mas fácil salvar a issei de que muera a manos de Reynare ya después de revisar sus armas y limpiarlas para que no se traben cuando dispare procedió a dormir ya que estaba cansado tanto físico como mental y así se durmió en el sofá de la sala.

Mientras en el club de lo oculto tiempo atrás

Koneko aparecía en el club de lo oculto y fue a donde se encontraba rías para avisarle sobre el ángel caído y el soldado ya que le parecía raro que el soldado también estuviese vigilando a issei ya entrando a la sala del club encontró a rías sentada en su escritorio con akeno alado de ella y a kiba sentado en un sillón de club koneko le fue a decir sobre el ángel caído y el soldado.

Koneko: buchou un ángel caído a invitado a issei a una cita

Rias: muy bien koneko así que los ángeles ya comenzaron a moverse sabes cuando sera la cita

Koneko: hai buchou sera el domingo pero hay algo que me intriga

Rías: que es koneko

Koneko: vera buchou no era la única que vigilaba a issei también había un soldado que lo vigilaba y el avía estado aquí en la academia a la hora del receso

Rias: tienes razón koneko yo también lo vi es raro ya que sentí leves rastro de energía sacra y demoniaca en el pero era muy leve hay que tener cuidado con el soldado si lo ves informarme de una ves eso va para todos entendido

Todos: hai buchou

Al día siguiente

Alex se despertaba y cuando se levanto del sofá fue a buscar sus cosa y esconderlas ya que no quería que le robaran mientras estaba fuera.

Alex había salido de la casa abandonada y fue a la ciudad a buscar un empleo ya que no tenia dinero ya que necesita comer y tener mas ropa ya que no podía andar de soldado así por que así.

Alex había encontrado una tienda de armas la cual tenia un aviso de se busca empleado alex entra ya que el tenia experiencia en armas lo cual este era el trabajo perfecto para el.

El entro y busco al dueño al encontrarlo le pregunto si podía trabajar aquí pero el dueño dudaba de que alex tuviera experiencia con las armas a lo cual el dueño le dijo que le daba el trabajo si le hacia unas pruebas para ver si tenía experiencia con ellas a lo cual

Alex acepto.

Al rato podemos ver al dueño de la tiendo incrédulo ya que el chico que estaba en frente de el tenia mas experiencia con las armas que el a lo que el dueño le dijo que había pasado la prueba y que tenia el trabajo y que le pagaba al finalizar el día a lo que alex accedió.

Todo el día alex había pasado en la tienda atendiendo a los clientes que buscaban armas para defenderse así mismos o su familia a lo cual el atendía a todos con un profesionalismo que ni el dueño creía al finalizar el día alex se dirigió a un lugar para comer ya que tenia hambre y le habían pagado por su día de trabajo alex estaría caminado hacia su base y vería a issei a lo cual alex sabia que hoy era viernes por lo cual le quedaba el sábado para trabajar y el domingo ir hacia el parque donde se había despertado cunado llego a este mundo.

Alex paso por una tienda de ropa a lo cual el fue y compro una chaqueta azul, una camisa negra y unos pantalones azul, alex pago todo y fue a una zapatería ya que las batas estaban rotas y le incomodaba ya en la zapatería el compraría unos zapatos militares luego pagaría y se iría a su base ya en la base alex contaría lo que le quedó después de comprar la ropa y las botas a lo cual vería que casi gastaba todo lo que gano el día de hoy el fue al sofá de la sala y se durmio.

Al día siguiente (sábado)

Alex estaría todo el día en el trabajo y le pidió al dueño si le podía dar un aumento ya que a el necesitaba comprar electrodomésticos para su hogar en este mundo a lo cual el dueño accedió con gusto ya que el chico le hacia recordar a el cuando era joven al finalizar sus horas de trabajo alex recibió su paga y se fue a comprar una estufa y un mini refrigerador para guardar la comida después de comprar las cosas se fue a su casa al llegar acomodo todo y limpio paso el resto del día arreglando las cosas que podía y al finalizar se dio cuenta que eran las 10 de la noche a lo cual procedió a dormir ya que mañana le tocaba salvar a issei.

Al día siguiente (domingo)

Alex despertó se levantó y se fue a ducharse ya que el había arreglado el baño a lo cual el saldría y se pondría la ropa nueva que compro y agarraría su pistola deset eagle y la guardaría donde nadie la pudiera y que fuera de fácil acceso.

Alex saldría con rumbo al parque y al llegar notaria que issei esta con reynare el los seguiría

Todo seria como en la historia original hasta la parte del parque

Ya en el parque alex estaría encendido en unos arbustos con desert en mano listo para dispararle a reynare solo espera el momento donde le dice a issei que es un ángel caído

Mientras con issei

Issei estaría con reynare hasta que ella lo lleva a la fuente del parque y reynare se acercaría a issei donde le diría:

Reynare: morirías por mi

El lo cual issei estaría confundido y le diría a reynare que lo repitiera en lo cual reynare se aleja y le dice a issei moririas por mi

Es ese momento reynare le diaria que era un ángel caído y le diría que era un peligro para los ángeles caídos en ella crearía una lanza de pero cuando la iba a lanzar.

Se escucharía un disparo en lo que issei saldría del shock y vería a un chico como de su edad con una chaqueta azul de y camisa negra el cual tenia en su mano una pistola.

Mientras con alex momentos antes

Alex veía como reynare se le acerca y le susurra algo a issei pero yo se que le dijo en ese momento reynare se aleja de issei y se revela como ángel caído en ese instante le apunto a reynare en el hombro para que suelte la lanza y así decirle a issei que se valla de aquí .

Tiempo actual

Alex le gritaría a issei que se fuera lo antes posible en lo cual issei algo dudoso se va pero se esconde para ver que haría el chico a su ex novia.

Alex: vaya y pensar que estas balas en verdad funcionan

Reynare: quien eres tu lo decía con enfado y con mucho dolor en su herida

Alex: eso no importa ya tu morirás aquí eso lo decía de una manera fría a lo cual Reinaré se sintió intimidad

reynare: como si un simple humano me lograra matar

Alex: pues este simple humano te hirió ya es tiempo de que acabe contigo antes de que ella aparezca

Al terminar de decir eso alex le dispara a reynare a lo cual ella trata de esquivar pero todas las balas le dan a lo cual ella pide piedad a lo cual alex le dice.

Alex: piedad? Para alguien como tu que casi acaba con la vida de un inocente eso no lo mereces

A lo cual alex le dispara en la cabeza acabando con la vida de reynare a lo cual alex guarda su pistola para salir de hay rápido ya que no quería encontrarse con rías aun en eso ve a issei escondido atrás de un árbol a lo alex le dice:

Alex: que haces aun aquí te dije que te fueras

Issei: lo siento es que aun estaba sorprendido de que le haria a mi ex novia

Alex: chico si quieres respuestas ve mañana a tu academia y busca al soldado que estuvo el jueves allá entendido (nota: alex sabe que fue el jueves que entro a la academia ya que vio el calendario en el trabajo y supo en que día de la semana estaba)

Issei: entiendo mejor me voy

En eso issei se va dejando a alex solo a lo cual el se va rápido antes de que aparezca rías ya que aun no era hora de hablar con ella.

En el momento en que se fue alex aparecería un circulo mágico de color rojon en el cual saldría rías junto con todo su séquito y al ver al ángel caído se sorprenderían ya que se encontraba muerto y con varios agujeros en su cuerpo uno en su cabeza a lo cual rías diría:

Rías: quien habrá matado a ese ángel caído ya que no veo a issei en ninguna parte

Koneko: buchou creo que pudo haber sido el soldado ya que aquí hay unos cartuchos de pistola.

A lo cual todos verían Asia donde señalaba koneko y como dijo habían algunos cartuchos de pistola regados por el suelo.

Rias: akeno, kiba, koneko si ven al soldado en la escuela quiero que traten de llevarlo al club para ver si puedo sacarle información y kiba mañana después de clases busca a issei para hablar con el entendido

Todos: hai bichou

Mientras con alex

Alex se encontraba rumbo a su casa ya que paso por un mini súper donde compro algunas cosas ya que su mini refrigerador estaba vacío.

Cuando llego a su casa dejo las compras en el mini refrigerador y se fue a dormir ya que mañana sería un día muuuuyyyyy largo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Capítulo 3

Alex se encontraban despertando se levanta de la cama mientras va al baño se pone a recordar lo que paso ayer ya no esperaba que issei se escondiera y viera todo alex suelta un suspiro ya que sabe que esto podría ser un dolor de cabeza ya que de seguro le tenia que explicar sobre la 3 facciones y todo lo relacionado a lo sobrenatural.

Ya saliendo del baño después de haberse bañado saca su uniforme militar y se lo comienza a poner ya despues de ponérselo baja a la cocina y se hace el desayuno.

Después de desayunar mira la y son la 9 de la mañana así que decide dirigirse hacia la academia kuo para responderle las preguntas de issei solo esperaba que rías y su séquito no lo estuviesen buscándolo para sacarle información.

Mientras con issei

Me encuentro rumbo a la academia ya que quería repuestas ya que aquel chico me dijo que si quería respuestas debía ir hoy a la academia y buscar al soldado que me salvo de las chicas del club de kendo y medio un gran consejo que a partir de hoy seguiré de lo pervertido y me enfocarse más en mis estudios pero primero quiero respuestas ya que lo que paso ayer eso fue muy raro ya que todavía me sorprenden de que yuma me intentara matar bueno dejando eso de lado buscare al soldado.

Tiempo actual

Alex se encontraba afuera de la academia kuo son su uniforme de soldado asi se le seria mas fácil entrar ya que si le preguntan de que hacia hay le dirías que andaba investigando a un grupo terrorista que supuestamente se encontraba por hay.

Ya una ves dentro alex busco a issei justo cuando se dirigía hacia dentro del edificio sonaría la campana lo que indicaba que era hora de receso a lo cual esperaría ya que de seguro issei lo estaría buscando y tal como había dicho issei lo estaba buscando hasta que lo vio y se dirigió hasta el y dijo:

Issei: buenas señor me podría responder unas preguntas ya que un chico me salvo ayer y me dijo que si quería respuestas debía buscarlo a usted

Alex: así es chico yo te responderé tus preguntas mi nombre es alex y el tuyo chico

Issei: mi nombre es hyoudo issei señor alex

Alex: bien issei sigue me y te responderé tus preguntas

Así issei siguió a alex hasta la parte donde estaba el club de lo oculto y alex le dijo a issei que dijera sus preguntas

Issei: ahh si buena que era yuma ya que me dijo que era peligroso para los ángeles caídos

Alex: primero issei es tal yuma es una ángel caído y su verdadero nombre era reynare

Issei estaba en sorprendido ya yuma era una ángel caído y rápidamente le pregunto a alex si habían mas razas

A lo cual alex le dijo que si así contándole sobre las 3 facciones y todo lo relacionado a esta.

Decir que issei no estaba sorprendido se quedaba corto estaba en shock ya todo los cuentos que leía de niño si eran verdad,

Issei: señor alex usted es humano verdad decía issei algo temeroso de la respuesta

Alex: si issei si soy humano

A lo cual issei se alivia ya que pensó que alex era un demonio o ángel caido pero cuando issei iba a preguntar otro caso son interrumpidos por kiba y koneko ya que los vieron y tenían órdenes de llevar a los dos con su presidenta

Kiba: buenas hyoudo san señor soldado

Alex e issei: buenas que necesitan dijeron al unísono

Kiba: mi presidenta quiere verlos a los dos

Alex: dejarme adivinar rías gremory cierto

Kiba: así es decía sorprendido

Alex: dile que iremos después de que acaben las clases

Kiba: bien yo le dijo

Así retirándose kiba y koneko del lugar mientras que alex pensaba que la había cagado ya que pensaba reunirse con ella después de salvar a Asia .

Alex: bueno issei será mejor que vayas a clases

Issei: si señor alex

Alex: issei mejor dime alex si

Issei: de acuerdo alex nos vemos mas tarde

Así yéndose hacia su salón mientras que alex pensaba si convertirse en demonio o seguir siendo humano.

Alex después de pensarlo ya tenia su respuesta y se fue a vigilar la academia hasta que fuera la hora de salida de los estudiantes mientras vigilaba pensaba si entrenar a issei para que pueda dominar lo poco que sabe de la booster gear y mejorar su condición física para que resista los aumentos pero eso lo dejaría para mas tarde.

Ya era la hora de salida y alex se dirigía hacia el club de investigación de lo oculto mientras iba se encontró con issei y le dijo que en esta academia habían demonios a lo cual issei se asusto a lo que alex le dijo que toda estaba bien ya que estos demonios son amigables y issei le pregunto cuantos demonios habían en la academia y alex le dijo que habían dos clanes los cuales eran:

El clan sitri que era conformado por el consejo estudiantil

Y el clan gremory que era conformado por el club de la investigación oculta

Y también le dijo que íbamos a hablar con los del clan gremory ya habiendo llegado al viejo edificio entraron y tocaron una puerta a lo que se escucho un pase e issei y alex entraron

Dentro del club de lo oculto se encontraba rías gremori a su lado se encontraba akeno himejima, sentada en uno de los sofás se encontraba koneko comiendo dulces y en otro sillón se encontraba kiba viendo a issei y alex.

Rias: gracia por venir

Alex: para que nos llamaron

Rias: bueno iré al grano creen en lo sobrenatural

Issei: ya sabemos sobre las 3 facciones y lo relacionado con ellas

Rías: bien eso nos ahorra tiempo quieren preguntarte algo señor ...

Alex: dime alex

Rías: bien señor alex que hace aquí en la academia kuo pregunto rías seria ya que creía que alex algún exorcista o ángel caído

Alex: estoy aqui ya que vine a proteger y entrenar a issei por un tiempo y por si acaso si soy humano y no soy ningún exorcista

Eso dejaría sorprendido a issei ya que nunca pensó que alex fuerza decir eso

Rias: bien eso responde mi pregunta.

Alex: si eso es todo me retiro tengo cosas que hacer

Rias: espera les tengo una propuesta

Alex: dime cual seria

Rias: que les parece ser demonios bajo mi mando

Alex e issei pensarían lo dicho después de un rato ellos diarian

Alex e Issei: el viernes te diremos nuestra respuesta

Rías: esta bien esperare su respuesta

Alex e issei saldría del club cada uno con dirección a su casa pero issei le diría:

Issei: es cierto lo que le dijiste a rías sempai eso de entrenar me

Alex: si issei yo te voy a entrenar

Issei: genial y alex porque no muestras tu cara

Alex: todavía no issei te dejare ver mi cara dependiendo de tu decisión que tomes sobre si ser demonio o seguir siendo humano

Issei un poco deprimido: esta bien esperare hasta el viernes y cuando comienzo mi entrenamiento señor alex

Alex: tu entrenamiento comenzara el sábado después de que le digas a rías tu respuesta

Issei: entendido hasta luego señor alex

Alex: adiós issei nos veremos el viernes

Así alex e issei se irían cada uno a su casa a descansar

Ya avían pasado varios días donde alex estaría trabajando en la tienda de armas hasta el jueves ya que ese día alex pensaba salir a comprar cosa para su casa como un televisor un microondas entre otras cosa ya que le hacían falta así como comprar alimentos para no morir de hambre.

Y issei habría pasado todos esos días pensando su respuesta ya que le constaba decidir si ser demonio o seguir siendo humano (aclaro que alex no le a dicho a issei sobre su sacre gear ya que el esperaba la decisión de issei para poder ponerle un entrenamiento adecuado para que evolucione su sacre gear mas rápido)

Ya siendo viernes se ve a issei y a alex dirigiéndose hacia el club de lo oculto para darle sus respuestas a rías.

Llegarían a la entrada del club y tocaría y escucharían un pasea lo cual ellos entran y ven a toda la nobleza de rías reunida.

Rías: ya decidieron sus respuestas

Alex: así es

Rias: y bien cual es su respuesta


End file.
